Vasial
Aka: The Lone Rider. A Romantic Request Spoilers The view is superb from your seat, allowing you to see all the way to the mountains in the north east. They appear blue from this far away, and you can just make out ice caps running along the tops of the peaks. Your attention is drawn to the well worn path leading there, and you lean forward when you notice something odd. Among the carts of goods delivered to The Keep, goods that will replenish the stocks depleted during winter, there is also a lone rider. As he pulls up alongside a group of magi and leans down to speak to them, you eye his beautiful black horse. A fine steed, you judge, and probably worth quite a sum. The rider is not a poor man. One of the students points up the hill in your direction; the horseman noods and urges his mount on. You stand up as he approaches and take in the fine sable cloak, the ring bedecked fingers, the beard neatly trimmed in the latest fashion; all about him speaks of riches. The man dismounts when he reaches you, a smile easy on his lips. You take the hand he offers and exchange greetings. “I greet you, magi,” the man says; “My name is Vasial. I hail from Synara.” Releasing his hand, you introduce yourself. “I'm sure your ride was exhausting,” you say. “Perhaps you would like to continue to The Keep and take a short rest?” The man shakes his head. “Please, let us get straight to business. This matter is of great importance to me.” Curious now, you inquire: “And what is it you would ask?” Vasial brushes back a brown lock of hair, clearly anxious. “I wish to ask for my beloved's hand in marriage. It would be only appropriate to present her with a suitable gift for the occasion. I wish for a gem like no other, to be set into a ring made specially for her.” You smile at this and remark: “I am glad for you, but I ask: what is my part in this?” Vasial grins. “I need the gem. It is said that the Caves of Nareau contain stones the likes of which cannot be found anywhere else. However, those caves contain dangers only the magi dare to brave. Would you undertake this quest, seeking out a stone for me? I promise to reward you greatly for this favor!” --- Entering the city of Synara, you make your way to Vasial's house, marveling at the city sights. The man's house itself is grand enough, and when you knock Vasial himself answers. A frown creases his forhead, and he inquires: "Do you not have the gem I wished for? Please, go to the caves and search for it! Return here to me when you have it in your possession." --- It took you several days, but you have reached Synara City. The city is as gorgeous as always, and you find it hard to make good time on your way to Vasial's home. It seems the sun has caused everything to become twice as stunning. After several hours, you come to Vasial's home, and knock on the door, waiting for a servant to answer. To your surprise, Vasial himself answers the door, a grin lighting up his face when he sees you. “Have you managed to find the gem?” he asks, wringing his hands. “Yes,” you say, pushing back your hood; “but it certainly wasn't easy.” Drawing the gem from you pack, you unwrap it and give it to him, pleased to see his happy expression. “It is everything I wished for,” Vasial breaths, letting the sun make the gem sparkle. “I am sure she will accept my proposal. But come,” the man says, gesturing at the door, “please enter. I must pay you well for your services!” You draw inside, marveling at the beautiful home. You wait patiently as Vasial goes for your payment, wondering what it will be. When the man returns, he hands you an egg, but unlike one you have ever seen! Although flames are seemingly emanating from it, it causes you no pain; nevertheless, it is warm. “What is it?” you ask, curious. “A hellhound,” Vasial says. “A dark wizard summoned it from another world. Will it do as payment?” You nod, following him to the door. “It will do handsomely. I thank you!” “No, no,” Vasial says, opening the door: “I owe you thanks. This is but a poor thing to give you in return.” Category:Quest NPC